Ludwig Beethoven II
Ludwig Beethoven II is the secondary antagonist in the Boys vs. Girls trilogy and the tertiary antagonist in Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness. Background Family lineage By Steven Thompson's time, Ludwig's family on his father Ludwig I's side were the last known members of the Beethoven family. The Beethovens were an ancient family that was made famous by Ludwig van Beethoven, a celebrated composer of classical music. Origins Ludwig Beethoven II was born to wealthy parents around a decade before the beginning of the School War in May of 2011. When he was a toddler, he met Helen McKeen, whose life he saved, though little is known about the encounter. Ludwig Beethoven II was not very bright, leading to his facing difficulties in making friends at his school, Tower Placement, and being teased (especially by males) for his cluelessness and timidity. Emily Watson, however, was willing to befriend him. Feeling grateful for their relationship, and inadequate, he joined the Girl-Team under McKeen, who had since become a model student, as he wished to prove himself. Consequently, he spent years living solely among female children and adolescents. Nevertheless, the feelings of insignificance and worthlessness that the bullying he endured fostered embittered the boy, forging a latent desire to make the world sit up and notice him. Physical appearance Ludwig Beethoven II was tall, slim, and always clad in a black tuxedo, both at school and in battle. He always made sure to keep it folded in the classic manner. He had black, scraggly hair that went down to his scalp, and was moderate in his concern for hygiene. He had yellow eyes, another trait that people misjudged him for, as he had never dabbled in the Darkness despite being wicked. Personality Ludwig Beethoven II was a ruthless teenager who would stop at nothing to achieve his objective. He was very cruel and instinctive in battle, although he also had a soft side for those who cared about him, especially for Emily Watson. Nearly everyone at Tower Placement regarded Beethoven to be dumb and foolish, which attributes to his utter lack of interest in school. Nevertheless, he was actually very clever and always knew when to attack and when to evade, and always respected authority outside of school. Due to his childhood of being teased and neglected for his foolish and timid nature, he came to develop a latent desire for recognition and greatness, cynical feeling for society, and this led him to join the Girl-Team and fight the Armies of Organa because he wanted to, not because he was deceived, blackmailed, or talked into it. He still cared for anyone who cared for him, and that is where he found his friends. Abilities Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness'' As she was distraught and disgusted over behaviors displayed by male students in the school, Watson vented to Ludwig Beethoven II, who was initially offended by Watson's generalizing, until she told him he was not evil. As he had discussed this with Watson before, Beethoven suggested they create a trap to prove that females are the more intelligent gender. Beethoven had no regret arranging this, as no males in his life were of any importance to him. Watson enjoyed the thought of it and proposed it to Helen McKeen, who approved. The following night, Beethoven suggested a giant mouse trap as the trap, drawing a design for it as he had been asked to do, but Watson, who had seized leadership of the Girl-Team from McKeen, dissed the idea, going so far as to call him a moron. Beethoven contributed to the construction of what became the Boy Trap, which became a viral success when it was unleashed on first-grader Andrew Hendersen. References Category:Characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Murderers Category:Fobbles Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Boys vs. Girls villains Category:Males Category:Children Category:D.I.T. characters